Corazón Azul
by Godsblue
Summary: Levy descubre que esta enferma y que tiene contado su tiempo de vida. Decide vivir feliz el tiempo que le queda de vida sin decirle de su enfermedad a nadie hasta que cierto chico rebelde aparece en su vida complicandosela totalmente, puesto que este a jurado estar con ella hasta el último de sus dias.


Bueno inició en el mundo de fanfics de Fairy tail y que mejor con mi personaje favorito de la serie, Levy Mcgarden_. _Espero sea de su agrado y me dejen un review con sus opiniones y demás, todo tipo de critica es aceptada menos aquella que este llena de insultos o que solo busque dañar mi historia, fuera de ello todo esta perfecto.

**Summary**: Levy descubre que esta enferma y que no lograra cumplir muchos de sus sueños puesto que tiene su tiempo de vida contado. Decide vivir feliz y alegre el tiempo que le queda, disfrutando de lo que pueda hasta que cierto chico "rebelde" llega a su vida trayendole nuevas alegrías y quien a jurado permanecer a su lado hasta el último de sus dias.

* * *

**Inicio  
**

_Nadie sabe cuándo será el momento exacto de la muerte de uno, hay quienes a diario piensan en ese día así como hay otros que la idea no les cruza por la mente pero ¿Qué sucede cuando sabes cuánto tiempo te queda? Mil sentimientos atraviesan a esas personas, así como a mí._

— ¡Levy espera por favor! —Podía escuchar su voz mezclado con el caer de las gotas de lluvia, corría lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían lo único que deseaba era alejarme de aquel lugar lo más lejos posible.

No sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo corrí, podía sentir mi ropa empapada y pegada a mi cuerpo mientras jadeaba por el cansancio, había terminado por llegar frente a un gran puente con un rio debajo de este. Mire al oscuro cielo mientras un rayo alumbraba este por unos segundos, mis gruesas lágrimas se mezclaban con la fría lluvia, sonreía como lunática sé que me estaba comportando de una manera sumamente infantil y lo último que deseaba era lastimar a la única persona con la que siempre había contado, pero él debía entender que necesitaba estar sola y procesar lo que antes había temido escuchar.

¿Qué sucedería con él? ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí, que había hecho mal en la vida? Miles de preguntas rondaban mi mente, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve observando el rio, no sé cuánto tiempo pensé, de repente un pensamiento egoísta cruzo por mi mente ¿Y qué tal si acababa todo el dolor de una vez lanzándome? Pero no, no sería justo para el además que sería una estupidez enorme, le causaría muchísimo dolor y quizás mi cuerpo jamás seria encontrado, si algo tenia era que era inteligente pero ahora parecía la más tonta del mundo.

Después de despejar un poco mi mente decidí regresar a mi hogar, cuando llegue, toda la entrada estaba completamente mojada, mi azulado cabello yacía pegado en mi rostro y ni que decir de mis ropas mientras escurría como si fuera una llave con desagüe. Levante mis ojos cafés cansados hacia el frente y ahí estaba el, me miro angustiado y corrió abrazarme.

— ¡Oh gracias al cielo que estas aquí, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti! —Su agarre era sumamente protector pero a la vez gentil, como si yo fuese a quebrarme si utilizaba un poco de fuerza y no podía negarlo era muchísimo más alto a comparación mía.

—Estoy mojada… —Fue lo único que le dije con voz apagada, él se separó un poco de mí y me miro con una triste sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras me decía que le daba igual.

—Levy… sé que es duro y créeme que me duele enterarme de ello pero sabes que jamás te abandonare y que… —Bajo la mirada mientras se mordía su labio inferior mientras pensaba bien como decir sus palabras. —Estaré siempre contigo pequeña… así que sonríe y vive alegre ¿Por qué vivir en tristeza?... —Fue cuando lo vi llorar después de tantos años, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo tapándose la boca para tratar de callar sollozos llenos de dolor.

¿Por qué? Nuevamente estaba esa pregunta y seguramente me la preguntaría a diario… verlo llorar era uno de los dolores más grandes que había experimentado mi corazón años atrás, sé que estaba siendo egoísta, lo estaba haciendo sufrir y el no merecía aquello de mi parte después de todos estos años que se sacrificó por mí.

Me hinque para tratar de estar a su altura, lleve una de mis pequeñas manos a uno de sus hombros y el volteo a mirarme mientras sus lágrimas no paraban de caer. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis grandes ojos cafés mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

—No tienes que llorar, no has hecho nada malo al contrario, has hecho un trabajo del cual jamás terminare de agradecerte. No debes llorar nunca más por favor… eres el único en mi vida, la única persona que quiero y me duele verte así, veras que el tiempo que me queda lo viviré feliz y alegre como solía —No pude contener un nudo en mi garganta mientras le decía aquellas palabras y más lagrimas caían de mis ojos. —Es por eso… es por eso que no debes llorar, ¿Me lo prometes?

El me miro mientras trataba de sonreír mientras se quitaba sus lágrimas y tomaba mi mano que yacía en su hombro con una de la suyas.

—Te lo prometo Levy… sé que no será fácil el camino pero ahí estaré siempre para ti pequeña.

No se exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvimos hincados mirándonos uno al otro parecía eterno pero necesitaba estar así para calmarme un poco y tratar de asimilar más rápido mi destino, si no fuese por el desde un principio creo que hubiese tomado una decisión tonta.

Lo último que atine a decir antes de caer agotada en sus brazos fue su nombre, junto con gracias. "_Gracias Jellal_".


End file.
